Turtle Day
by twinchopsticks
Summary: It's Turtle Day! The celebration of the existence of Turtles! Now who wouldn't want to partake in that? ...One name easily comes to mind... T for Romano's beautiful, expressive language. One-shot.


**Turtle Day**

When dating a member of the infamous Bad Touch Trio, you learn and adapt to being placed into very unusual, once in a lifetime, even regrettable situations. Sometimes these situations leaned towards the more innocent side of life, while others...let's just say that the world would be better off without these particular scenarios. But none the less, you'd have no choice but to get used to it.  
And that, my friends, is exactly what Romano has to do.

Romano has witnessed countless situations that are not meant for the weak mind. Like the time he had been informed by Spain that the Trio decided it was a fantastic idea to waltz into a World Meeting wearing absolutely nothing. Butt naked, no clothes what-so-ever, vital regions dangling out in the open for the entire fucking world to see.

Pleasant visual isn't it?

Well there have been some...less obscure times Romano has been forced to witness strange events. He has actually woken up to some very strange occurrences.

Like in the late 1900's, Romano woke to see that Spain's house was completely engulfed in tomatoes. It was heaven-like for the Southern Italian, to wake up from a long, peaceful sleep to see that his favorite food has overflowed in the house he was living in. He about cried he was so happy... But despite his overwhelming joy of seeing tomatoes everywhere (and i mean everywhere), he had to wonder...Why? Why so many wonderful tomatoes? What kind of deed has he done to deserve such a wonderful thing?  
Well it turns out it was just the first official day of La Tomatina, and Spain went all out. No holding back.

Then there was the time Romano found himself waking up on the heaving chest of Spain. His eyes blinked as he observed the broad, muscular chest of his new-found lover. It was glazed in a wonderful, almost god-like afterglow, and he himself felt fuzzy from last night's events. At first, Romano was mortified. He had never woken up naked on top of a sexy, naked Spaniard covered in dried sweat. What the fuck was this? But then he had recalled the life changing experience beforehand and relaxed. Just a little.

Of course, he could never forget the the time he had been woken up at exactly 4 o'clock in the morning by three unmistakable voices. He sat up groggily only to discover the Bad Touch Trio singing (screaming) their hearts out to Japanese Karaoke... That was quite a scene to hear Spain singing:

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne~_

So yes, Romano has had his share of oddball events.

But this particular morning, he had woken up to something that not even his wildest dreams could muster up. He had felt a light weight heave itself across his face, slowly wandering to his head. At first he hadn't really noticed the weight at all, until the weight doubled, then tripled... After a few moments of muttered curses and contemplations of what it could be, Romano figured out he could see what the hell was exploring his face by simply opening his lazy-ass eyes. Damn, his face must be very interesting for something to be on it for so long. Well you know, his face is pretty sexy! Being Italian and all, sexiness just comes to you naturally.

His eyes fluttered open, only to discover three little turtles waddling about his face.

"Chigiiiii!"

* * *

Spain was humming to himself softly as his hands pinned in the thumbnails that would secure the stringing of green streamers. They hung loosely every three feet or so, bordering most of the first floor of his sizable house. The cheery nation stepped back and admired the last of his decorating. Emerald green eyes sparkled with pride as they observed the work completed.

Streamers hung? Check. Plastic, tropical props scattered about the rooms? Check. Plastic tubs of water set in random places? Check!

Yes.

The house had been decorated to resemble that of a tropical island. One that you would find in South America's vast rain forest, or maybe in some of southern Africa's tropical islands, like Seychelles. Palm trees weighing with coconuts were set in large pots propped in corners of the house, while a mist machine was tucked away under plastic piles of leaves. A sound system was cleverly placed in hidden parts of the house, allowing jungle noises to echo through the halls.

Spain had spent many hours setting the place up, the goal to resemble his beloved turtles' homeland. In those plastic tubs with water were sand dunes and rocks, plants and a few exotic fish (not the big ones. but the really, really small ones).

He prided himself in his work, his head held high with his hands on his hips.

Now all he had to do was wait for the guests to arrive and wait for his lovely little Lovi to wake up to join in. Just as Spain was about to go sit down and enjoy the company of some turtles, a sudden mass of something slammed against him.

"Fucking Spain! What the hell! You bastard! There are turtles all over my face and-and-and fucking weird turtles in our bed and then when I went to take a shower there were_ MORE FUCKING TURTLES_," Romano screeched in panic.

His fists clung to his lover's shirt with desperation as he tried frantically to understand why his home was being invaded by turtles. Spain stumbled onto the floor and sputtered.  
Being the slow little Spaniard he is, it took him a second to realize that one: Romano was awake. Two: Romano was on top of him, clinging to his shirt. Three: Romano was screaming at him about turtles. Four: He had to actually explain to Romano why the turtles are there, because apparently Romano can't figure that out himself.

As Romano shook his collar and continued to rant about the house being decorated like it was, and about all the turtles, Spain decided it was now a good time to take action. He gripped Romano firmly and smiled a wide, dorky smile.

"Ah~ _Buenos días_, Roma~!" the country of passion cooed, "Don't you know what day it is?"

"Um...the day my house is being invaded by really annoying jerk-ass turtles?"

"No~! But close! It's Turtle Day!_ El Día de Tortuga_! Isn't it _fantastico_?"

Romano's expression immediately switched from panic, to that unmistakable serious expression of: are you fucking kidding me? You know, the one where his brows furrowed slightly while his lips form a line of unamusement, and his eyes are all hard and glazed with rising temper. I'm pretty sure you know the look.

"_...What the hell is Turtle Day and why are you celebrating it?_" was the deadpan reply.

Spain's eyes lit up instantly. He loved that he could explain to his beloved Romano what Turtle Day was!

"Ah! Lovi! It's the day where I celebrate the entire existence of turtles! And I'm celebrating it 'cuz...well...I love turtles."

His goofy grin indicated that Spain believed it was the most reasonable answer any human being would reply with. Romano's fists still gripped Spain's shirt, but he didn't move. Instead, his expression crinkled into an even more sour one, with more wrinkles consuming his face.

"That...is the most stupid thing I think I've ever heard Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Spain's cheery demeanor suddenly dropped a few hundred meters. His bright eyes suddenly darkened with disappointment, and his smile deflated rapidly. What was worse was the fact Roma used his full human name, which meant it was no joking matter. Romano truly believed with all his being that his Turtle Day was a stupid idea! Spain felt as if he was crushed and had shattered into a million pieces.

"B-But everyone's going to celebrate Turtle Day with me! France, Prussia, Belgium, Italy, Germany, America, Japan, Austria, Hungary and even Netherlands and-" Spain's listing was cut short by Romano's hand slapping against his mouth.

"See that thing way off in the distance?" Romano asked, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Spain actually squinted in attempt to see 'that thing'.

"No, Roma I-"

"Well that thing wayyyy back there is the fuck I do not give! Now I don't care that you are going to host this huge ass party about turtles and I don't care if you invite the entire planet. I just don't want to be a part of it. Today, I will sit in our room, sleep, read a book, watch porn or anything_ just_ so I don't have to celebrate the existence of turtles. _Capire?_"

Romano's voice was thick with warning, and Spain could only nod in agreement. He was quite disappointed and his mood had been cranked down a bit after Romano's lecture... After all, he was so looking forward to Lovino spending time with him and his friends, petting turtles, feeding turtles, talking about turtles...

In fact, Spain had even made these paper turtle hats! They were the cutest things (next to Romano that was)! Little paper turtles that sat on your head, the shell holding your head while the four legs, head and tail lazily swung from the sides. Spain had spent a generous amount of time making them... He had also spent quite a bit of time hunting down any other turtle accessories that would fit the theme of the holiday.  
Turtle rings, turtle necklaces, turtle bags and plates and stuff...

By now Spain was used to Romano's brutal letdowns and stubborn refusals. So all he could really do now was simply enjoy the party without him.

Within the hour all of his guests arrived. The absence of Romano was still a very big disappointment and sad spot for Spain, but the wonderful atmosphere of friends, acquaintances and turtles made up a small fraction of his lover's absence.

That being said, the party was absolutely fantastic! Many people were admiring the turtles with much adoration, cooing and squealing. The turtles were picked up and petted, and many people enjoyed the turtles using their bodies as personal jungle gyms.

"I just love the sounds they make!" Belgium cried, "It's just so cute how they go, 'Gumi' like they do~."

Games were played and food was served. After lunch, there was a turtle piñata hung from an outside tree where the nations swung happily at it. Eventually, since no one could really get it open, Spain went and fetched his axe, where the thing splintered and the candies exploded from the center.

Turtle Day was absolutely superb.

All the while, Romano lived up to his words and stubborn reputation. He sat in his and Spain's room, passing the day slowly with anything that would even barely peak his interest. Books, magazines, video games. Yes, he even watched a few videos of porn (but to no avail)...

The hours ticked by slowly, and the muffled sounds of cheering and fun traveled upstairs and into his ears. The Italian tried so hard to keep the sounds out. Attempting to sleep, blast his music, scream and curse about the things that had been bothering him lately... But no such therapy seemed to work.

In all honesty, the young man was beginning to feel lonely and...what was that? Guilt? Regret?

Did he _regret_ not going down to the party to celebrate the existence of turtles?

Was he _guilty_ he had so rudely turned down his boyfriend's hopeful invitation?

What! Of course not!

_Niente da fare!_

But then again, no one was up here with him...and everyone was downstairs with the turtles... Not only that, but they did seem to be having a lot of...fun...and Romano hadn't had that in a while. But it probably wasn't that great of a party. Or it could have been the best party of the decade. Unfortunately, Romano's pride wouldn't allow him to find out...

* * *

"_Gracias, gracias_! It was so wonderful for you to come!" Spain waved to the last nation who walked off.

"It was really fun, Spain! So glad I could come! Though I'm sorry I didn't see Romano today... Is he sick?"  
Spain scratched his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah...no... He didn't want to...celebrate with me today..."

"Oh...that's a shame...well, it was still very cool!"

The nation waved again before driving off. The sun was setting and Spain was now dreading the huge task of cleaning up before him. He still had to take down every decoration, haul things into storage, place the turtles back into their rightful tanks, vacuum... When nations party, even just for turtles, they waste no time in making a huge mess. This mess was bigger than the messes Romano would leave him to clean during his great empire days...which is really saying something!  
He heaved a sigh.

"Well~ It's okay! I still have my turtles to talk to! Roma's probably already asleep too..." Spain decided.

He picked up a few pieces of trash and threw them away. Just as he was about to reach for more, a few small footsteps made themselves heard a few feet away. Spain turned around to see Romano. His face was flushed and his posture was rigid. His hands were awkwardly pressed to his sides while his eyes darted around to look for something to focus on.

Spain was shocked to see Romano there, after all he hadn't seen his boyfriend all day! This was the last thing he expected to see today. But what really got Spain's attention was what was on Romano's head. Now that...what was on his head...was just...Spain could not comprehend! If he were a computer, he would've crashed with too much information being downloaded into his hard drive. But thank God he wasn't a computer, and he didn't crash.

He just stood there, appalled, his jaw gaping open.

Upon Romano's head was a simple paper turtle hat.

Romano shifted on his feet before swallowing.

His lips began to move as a soft, barely audible, "Gumi...gumi..." escaped his lips.

A pregnant silence grew and the atmosphere was extraordinarily heavy and thick. This made Romano ridiculously uncomfortable. His eyes decided that that piece of gum wrapper was something to behold, and stared at it. Romano seriously couldn't believe he was doing this. It was against his morals! He wasn't suppose to go back on his word!

Thankfully for Romano, the silence only lasted a few seconds.  
But not thankfully for Romano, was he soon plowed into by a full-on body hug by his Spaniard.

Spain was squealing like a twelve year old girl who just learned that she would be getting a pony for her birthday. His arms encircled Romano before they squeezed tight, shoving all the air out of the little Italian. Romano choked as the aggressive embrace continued.

"My Lovi wants to celebrate Turtle Day with me after all!" Spain screamed.

"Ch-Chigi! It's not-I didn't mean-I just felt-"

"What did you feel, Roma?"

"I...I felt bad that I didn't go to your damn party..." Romano muttered, thankful Spain was hugging him, unable to see his furious blush.

Spain squeezed again.

"Awhhh~ So Roma wants to celebrate Turtle Day with me now?"

Romano nodded...barely.

"S-sure...whatever...I-I mean it's kinda late b-but..."

"No. You're wrong. It's never too late to celebrate the existence of turtles," the Spanish man corrected, his tone hard as granite.

It caught Romano a bit off guard. It's not everyday you hear someone speaking of turtles with that much passion...

So the cleaning was temporarily put on the back burner. The Meditation Couple then celebrated the night together, petting turtles, feeding turtles, and talking about turtles. It was quite a relaxing night. The two had some fun with splashing water, throwing tomatoes and having a contest to see who could stack the highest tower of turtles (which Romano won by one single turtle).  
They had a late midnight snack consisting of a tomato salad and some wine. Eventually, after their little two-person party, the two practically dropped dead on the couch, exhausted and just done with it all.

"Thank you for celebrating Turtle Day with me, Lovi..." Spain sighed.

"..._Prego_," Romano replied sleepily.

"_Te amo_."

"_Ti amo, Spagna_."

As the last few words of gratitude and appreciation were exchanged before passing out, a small group of turtles found their way onto the sleeping couple, where they too, cuddled and fell asleep knowing that Turtle Day was actually a pretty damn good celebration.

* * *

**Pffft! Look at this xD **

**my. I'm not sure how well this turned out to be... I'd really wanted to write something and I've been trying so hard to break free of my writer's block... So I thought up Turtle Day. I wish there was a Turtle Day... :T **

**I'm pretty sure the quality and patience of the work died towards the end... But I'm not really sure. I't just something to write and hope that it can pass as a good fanfiction. **

**Translations:**

**:Italian:**

**Capire - **Understand?

**Niente da faare! - **No way!

**Prego - **You're welcome.

**Ti amo, Spagna -** I love you, Spain.

**:Spanish:**

**Buenos días -** Good morning!

**El Día de Tortuga - **Turtle Day

**Fantastico - **Fantastic

**Gracias -** Thank you

**Te amo - **I love you (by the way, "Te amo" is the lover way of saying I love you. If you're referring to a relative like a brother or close friend, you'd say "te quiero" which yes, in direct translation means "i want you". xD so don't get them mixed up!)

**Is that all of them? Probably. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Of course reviews and favorites are encouraged! x3**

**-TC**


End file.
